The present invention relates to aquariums, and in particular to an aquarium tank having a divider for physically dividing the tank into two compartments while maintaining the visual impression of a single compartment aquarium.
A problem that arises when fish are maintained in a single aquarium is the protection of newborn fry or other small fish against larger predatory fish. Large fish instinctively feed on smaller fish, and some means must be provided for preventing consumption of the fry until they have had an opportunity to grow to a size sufficient to prevent them from being eaten.
The above problem was encountered by the inventor of the present aquarium divider, and may best be expressed in his own words.